Dravivor: China
Episode One: More Twists? What is this, Big Brother? Day One begins the show, as the twelve players arrive to find out the game has already begun for them! Antonio, Candace, Cassie, Joe, Jenna, Nick, Katie, Blinks, Sadie, Amber, and 8bit arrive to the island and begin a footrace to determine who will lead the two tribes of the competition. The first two to complete the race would pick their tribes. Candace and Antonio finish the race first, gaining the ability of being a Leader, which gives them the responsibility of Reward Challenges. Candace and Antonio take turns choosing, and eventually end with Candace's tribe, Bosholai, containing Candace, Joe, Katie, Cassie, Blinks, and Susan. Antonio's tribe, Tokami, containing Antonio, 8bit, Sadie, AmberLynn, Nick, and Jenna. However, this is not the end of the first day yet! Each tribe is required to then vote someone out of the competition in a first impressions vote. In a 5-1 vote, Nick is voted first out of his tribe. On Tokami, in a 4-1-1 vote, Blinks is voted out second from his tribe! This is not the end of the game for them. Blinks and Nick are then revealed to swap tribes--showing what their tribes really think of them. So begins the redemption arc for Nick and Blinks. But, can they hold up to the task of staying alive the entire 39 days? Episode Two: It Smells like Riggage Up in Here... Bosholai and Tokami arrive to the scene for their very first immunity challenge. Candace and Antonio are to step up and compete for their tribes and represent who they are. The challenge is known as Shifting Tiles, where each player is given a set of tiles to form into a word. In the end, Candace scores three points over Antonio's meager one. Bosholai wins immunity, and then sends Sadie to exile in the next revealed twist. Cassie is elected as Chief from the Bosholai tribe, and will go to the Tokami tribal council to vote with them. On Exile Island, Sadie is required to pick between two jars. One jar contains nothing, while the other contains the ability to force the leaders to change; meaning that leaders would be randomly selected. She chooses the empty jar, and will remain on exile with immunity and the ineligibility to vote. At tribal council, Nick speaks of suicide and his redemption. He votes for 8bit to send him packing, but in the end it is revealed that his tribe had other plans. Antonio, 8bit, Amber, Jenna, and Cassie all vote for Nick to go home. His torch is snuffed first in the game, and he is sent to Ponderosa for the remainder of the game. Episode Three: Ouch! My Back! 8bit is shown strategizing with his companions, when he suddenly falls over a rock and snaps his back in half. It is revealed that he did not die, but is in a coma and will be this way for the remainder of his life. He is evacuated from the competition, and his tribe mourns the loss. Tokami is down yet another player, leaving Antonio, Sadie, Amber, and Jenna alone. On Day Nine, the first reward challenge occurs. Candace wins the Soap, which will grant her tribe an advantage in a future challenge when she decides to use it. In the challenge, everyone is shown a color wheel with around twenty colors on it. Players will alternate turns, finding a color and sending it to the host. Then, the opposing tribe's member will try to guess that color before the opponents' time reaches sixty seconds. Antonio's color is eggplant, and Candace guesses it at the thirty-one second mark, granting Bosholai a huge lead. Blinks choses Slate-Blue, and Amber Lynn guesses it at the fifty-one second mark-granting an even larger lead to Tokami, which leaves Bosholai in danger. Sadie chooses Fuscia, which Katie guesses at the thirty-three second mark! Apparently, she told her the color she chose... Katie chooses Crimson, which is not on the wheel. She then chooses Red-violet, which Sadie guesses at the fifty-three second mark. Amber chooses blue, and Joe guesses it at the fifty second mark--granting Bosholai the possible win. Candace chooses blue, which apparently was too simple for them to guess, as she makes it to sixty seconds and wins for her tribe! Tokami will go to tribal council--but before this, Bosholai sends Jenna to Exile Island. At Exile Island, Jenna has two jars to pick from. One contains the ability to vote, which will replace the night's Chief, and the other contains nothing. She gains the ability to vote, and will not be immune at tribal, but will be able to vote. At Tribal Council, Antonio reveals he is having a blast being the leader, and is excited to be a part of his tribe. However, it is revealed that the others do not think kindly of this, as Antonio is blindsided by his alliance in a 3-1 vote. Episode Four: Lions, Tigers, Bears, and Sadie's fat butt. A new leader must be selected for Tokami. It is randomly decided that Jenna will be the new leader. In the reward challenge, this proved fruitful, as she wins a special tent that allows her an advantage in the upcoming challenge. The challenge has four columns and four rows to select from to hide in. In a game of luck, Jenna uses the tent on a tile for an extra hiding advantage, and Candace uses the soap to gain themselves a tent as well! In the challenge, the Lion, Tiger, and the Bear eat Katie and Sadie before they could even hide. Joe and Amber are eaten next when two tiles are chosen. Jenna's tent is then eaten, Candace and Susan are devoured in round three. With Jenna vs Cassie in the final standoff, Cassie is eaten, and Tokami wins their first individual immunity! Jenna, as the new leader, sends the other leader, Candace, to exile. On Exile Island, Candace has two jars to choose from. One is empty, and the other contains the twist that causes the leaders to swap tribes! She chooses the jar with the leader swap, and it is revealed that after the tribal council, Jenna and Candace would swap tribes. At Tribal Council, several people get votes. It is extremely scattered this night--but in the end, Blinks is blindsided and eliminated, ending both redemption arcs for Nick and Blinks. Cassie receives one vote, Katie is late to tribal and is forced to vote herself, and Susan gets a vote. The final tally is 2-1-1. Episode Five: Gonna squirt ketchup on them and pretend they're Jenna's face! Jenna officially swaps tribes with Candace. From being on the tribe with the most players, she returns to the tribe with the most inactivity and idiocracy. Candace wins the mysterious footage, which grants her a surprise advantage in a future challenge. In the fifth challenge of the game, the players are required to list the entire elimination order of the original Dravivor: Lost Islands from last to winner. Cassie manages to get it correct, and wins immunity for Bosholai. Amber is sent to Exile Island, where she is told to choose a jar. One is empty, and the other contains the leader swap. She chooses the leader swap, but to their surprise it does nothing, as the merge occurs after she returns! Leaders do not swap tribes. At Tribal Council, Jenna is elected Chief to come and vote with her old tribe. In revenge for sending her over, she votes for Candace. However, Sadie is also late to tribal after tripping, and self votes. This leads to Candace voting for Sadie as well, and in a 2-1 vote, Candace is saved and Sadie is eliminated. Episode Six: The Dravivor Auction The Dravivor Auction is brought into play once tribes merge. They are informed that they should save up as much cash as possible for a future challenge. Joe Biden, Katie, Cassie de Blanca, Jenna Darabond, Susan, Amber Lynn, and Candace make up the merged Kasama tribe. In the auction, Jenna forks over 500 dollars to Amber to shut her up. Amber purchases some Steak and Potatoes, which does literally nothing for her. She wasted her cash for 20 dollar Steak and Potatoes. Katie pays 400 dollars for the ability to send someone to Exile. She chooses to kick out Amber, which sends her to Exile. Cassie pays 300 dollars for a mysterious item, which turns out to be a hidden immunity idol--the only one in the game! Joe submits all 1000 given to him for a challenge advantage. Candace pays all 1000 for immunity. Amber is given two jars--one is empty, and one will force her to stay at Exile. She chooses the empty one, and it is revealed that at the merge, anyone on Exile returns for Tribal Council. At Tribal Council, Joe is blindsided by Katie, Cassie, Jenna, Amber, and Candace. Episode Seven: I Have to Stay...Here!? The next immunity challenge occurs. The players are given a certain amount of pegs, and must figure out the secret code in a game of mastermind. In the end, Cassie wins immunity and sends Candace to Exile Island. There, she is given an empty jar and a jar containing the remaining exile twist. She chooses the Remaining Exile jar, and is to remain at Exile Island for the tribal council--but she will also be considered immune. At Tribal, Katie votes for Amber out of frustration. But this backfires on her, as she is eliminated near-unanimously with the exception of Susan. Katie is eliminated in a 3-1-1 vote. Episode Eight: Trivial Pursuit? There are twenty cards strewn along the table for the players to pick. The first player to 10 points wins immunity. Whoever answers the trivia question correctly chooses a card from the table. Candace battles it out with Cassie--and that's it. The others do not bother to participate in the challenge. Candace eventually wins immunity and sends Jenna to Exile. She has two jars to choose from. She can either win the ability to vote twice or gain nothing. She chooses the jar containing the ability to vote twice. At Tribal Council, Jenna reveals she is using her two votes to rid of the traitor Amber Lynn. However, Cassie feels threatened otherwise and votes for Amber. In a 4-3 vote, Cassie is nearly eliminated. However, before votes are read, Cassie plays her hidden immunity idol, which shocks the crowd. She reveals she bought it in the auction a while back, and it has been used properly. Amber is sent home with only the votes of Candace, Susan, and Cassie. Amber and Jenna voted for Cassie only. Episode Nine: We're Getting Closer! The players are revealed their previous cash amounts. Everyone has a small bit of cash remaining from the auction challenge, but it proves useful. The players will bid on items to assist their puzzle-solving in the competition. Cassie pays 100 and then 220 to move up two spaces on the board. She then goes all in to move someone off of the board to force them to not win immunity, and sends Jenna out. Nobody purchases an hour glass, which would freeze someone from starting the challenge. Cassie, however, does not solve her puzzle in time. It is Candace who solves her puzzle first, and she wins immunity! It is revealed that Exile Island is out of play. At Tribal Council, Susan votes for Cassie in a futile attempt to beat her out. Cassie, Jenna, and Candace eliminate her instead. Episode Ten: The Dolphin's Crest The final three of females: Cassie, Jenna, and Candace, race off to the finish line at the top of the Dolphin's Crest. They pass through several coves to reach the top of the mountain. Candace reaches the top first and parachutes down to the bottom, scoring immunity for the last time. The instructions were clear: vote to take someone with you to the final two. However, Candace misunderstood the instructions (somehow) and accidentally voted out Cassie, bringing Jenna to the final two instead--leaving Cassie eliminated by a technicality. Episode Eleven: The Jury The four jury members reveal their votes. Amber Lynn reveals her vote to be for Jenna. Joe reveals his vote to be fore Candace. Katie reveals her vote to be for Candace. In the end, Susan also votes for Candace to win, and Cassie refuses to vote. Candace wins Dravivor: China in a 3-1 vote!